Ditilang? Polisi Ganteng?
by Asuura-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura langsung memekik kegirangan begitu melihat selembar kertas yang terselip didalam STNK milik Ino. / 'Sial, gue yang diinterogasi habis-habisan sama polisi, eh malah dia yang dapat hasilnya' / Kira-kira apa yang tertulis dalam selembar kertas tersebut? / oneshoot/ff gaje


**Ditilang? Polisi Ganteng?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

 **Sakura pov**

Kenalin, nama gue Haruno Sakura, gue tinggal di salah satu rumah papa yang ada di Konoha. Ceritanya sih anak perantauan. Papa sama Mama tinggal di Iwa sedangkan abang gue satu-satunya yang namanya Haruno Sasori tinggal di Suna dan kuliah di Universitas Negeri Sunagakure jurusan Teknik Mesin. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa keluarga gue mencar semua? Nah gue juga gak tau kenapa bisa pencar semua. Tapi sekarang abang gue yang imut-imut itu ada di Konoha, katanya sih kangen berat sama gue. Jadi dia mampir ke Konoha sambil jalan-jalan mumpung belum balik lagi ke Suna.

Oh iya gue menetap sementara di Konoha buat menuntut ilmu. Gue sekolah di SMA 1 Konoha, sekolah paling top yang ada di Konoha. Sekarang gue duduk di kelas XII IPS 2. Kenapa gue milih jurusan IPS? Karena sekolah gue itu menganut kurikulum 2013 atau biasa disingkat K-13 dimana pelajaran Matematika untuk jurusan IPA itu 4 kali pertemuan dalam seminggu. Sedangkan untuk jurusan IPS hanya 2 kali pertemuan dalam seminggu. 2 kali pertemuan aja gue udah koler, apalagi kalau 4 kali? Ditambah guru Matematika di sekolah gue itu killer killer semua, kaya orochimaru sensei, Tobirama sensei, dan Tsunade sensei.

Ah, gara-gara kebanyakan perkenalannya sekarang gue jadi telat berangkat kesekolah. Gue biasa berangkat jam 06:15 karena jarak dari rumah gue kesekolah itu sekitar 15 menit. Sekolah gue itu sekolah yang tingkat kedisiplinannya luar biasa tinggi. Jadi kalo terlambat semenit aja, kalian gak bakalan bisa masuk kedalam dan dapat bonus renungan dari guru bk selama lebih dari 3 jam plus dapat surat panggilan orang tua. Jadi kalau memang udah telat banget sih kusarankan buat bolos aja. #authorsesat

Sekarang sudah jam 6:24 dan abang gue masih belum selesai siap siap. Heran deh gue sama abang gue, udah ganteng aja masih sibuk dandan kalau mau kemana-mana. Hari ini gue dianter karena motor yang biasa gue pake mau dipinjem sama dia, katanya sih mau beli oleh-oleh buat temen-temennya yang ada di Suna.

''Yuk sak, berangkat'' Ucapnya sambil mengunci pintu rumah dan memanaskan motor.

''abang ngapain aja sih? Kok lama banget? Sakura kan nanti bisa telat''

''Yaelah sak, ini baru jam setengah tujuh. Kamu mau ngapain sih disekolah pagi-pagi banget? Ngecengin tukang kebun?''

Ini nih yang bikin gue sebel sama dia, kalo ngomong ga pernah disaring dulu. Asal ngejeplak aja. Akhirnya setelah gue menaiki motor, dia langsung tancap gas kesekolah gue. Sepuluh menit kemudian, gue sampe disekolah gue. Kalian heran kenapa cuman sepuluh menit gue udah sampe sekolah? Yaiyalah, abang gue naik motor kaya dikejar setan sedangkan biasanya gue bawa motor kaya siput berjalan. Setelah turun dari motor, gue cium dulu tangan abang gue yang imut-imut itu. Gini-gini gue adik yang berbakti sama kakak tau. Setelah itu gue langsung melesat pergi menuju gerbang sekolah gue dan ketemu sahabat gue dari SMP.

''Pig" teriakku lumayan kencang supaya sahabat gue itu denger

''Eh, Forehead, tumben jam segini lo baru dateng? Biasanya orang masih pada solat Subuh lo udah disekolah aja'' Ini nih kalo ngomong juga asal ngejeplak aja. Sebelas dua belas sama abang gue lah

''Iya, gue tadi ga bawa motor, motornya mau dipake abang gue''

''Loh, abang lo yang super ganteng itu di Konoha? Kenapa gak bilang-bilang? Kalo tau kan gue sering-sering main kerumah lo''

''Ih, ogah banget gue bilang ke lo. Ntar yang ada lo bikin rusuh di rumah gue yang damai dan tentram''

Tak terasa obrolan garing antara gue dan Ino harus diselesaikan karena gue udah sampe dikelas gue. Ino pun langsung pergi menuju kelasnya, XII IPA 4 setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'bye bye forehead'.

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi, namun kelasku masih seperti pasar karena guru yang mengajar di jam pertama dan kedua tidak bisa hadir. Selanjutnya diisi oleh pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan, seperti Sejarah, , dan Geografi. Tak terasa 30 menit lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Kubuka salahsatu social mediaku dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Sasori.

Line

Sasori : Sak, ntar lo pulang sama temen lo ya! Gue belum selesai belanja nih, nanggung banget. Besok kan gue udah harus balik ke Suna. Pliss *emot

Gue sebel banget waktu baca pesan dari abang gue. Seenaknya aja kalo ngambil keputusan, gak Tanya-tanya gue dulu. Syukur gue tadi diantar sama dia, kalo gak mungkin gue udah kaya jalangkung 'datang tak diantar, pulang tak dijemput'. Akhirnya gue balas pesan dari abang gue

Sakura : Hmm

Sasori : Jiah, jangan ngambek. Jangan ngadu juga ya sama mama, ntar gue diceramahin lagi*emotsenyum

Sakura : Hmm

Akhirnya gue mulai mikirin bakalan pulang sama siapa.

Line

Sakura : Pig

Ino : Kenapa forehead?

Sakura : Ntar pulangan lo anterin gue ya! Abang gue gak bisa jemput nih, pliss*emot

Ino : Oke sip, ntar pulangan gue mampir ke kelas lo ya

Sakura : Makasih Ino-pig, love you.. Muach *emot cium

Ino : Hoekk *emotmuntah

Gini nih enaknya kalo punya sahabat, bisa diandalkan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Gue sih ga terlalu tertarik temenan sama orang yang cuma baik didepan, tapi dibelakangnya jelek jelekin kita. Tak terasa, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Gue cuman duduk dikelas sambil nunggu ino nyamperin kelas gue. Tak lama kemudian ino berteriak dari luar kelas dan memanggil gue

''Sak, ayok buruan pulang''

''lets go'' jawabku cepat

''Halah, sok inggris lo. Nilai bahasa inggris ga nyampe 5 aja belagu banget''

''Ye, ini kan salah satu proses pembelajaran. Lah elu? udah ga bisa bahasa inggris, ga mau belajar bahasa inggris pula''

''Sialan''

Setelah sampai di motornya, Ino langsung memakai helmnya.

''Sak, lo gak bawa helm?''

''Hehe, enggak no, helmnya juga dipake abang gue''

''Nggak papa nih lo gak pake helm? Ntar kalo ditilang gimana? Rumah lo kan ngelewatin pos polisi yang sangar sangar itu''

''gapapa no, gue biasa lewat bareng abang gue ga pake helm juga gapapa kok''

''Yaudah buruan naik''

Setelah naik, Ino langsung tancap gas menuju rumah gue. Ketika tiba di lampu merah, ino langsung berhenti dan mendadak panik.

''sak, ada polisi lalu lintas'' Ucap ino cepat sambil menoleh kearahku

''Mana sih no? Itu kan cuma dinas perhubungan. Mereka mah ga bisa nilang orang''

''issh mata lo kemana sih? Itu polisi, yang pake rompi warna ijo ijo''

''eh iya no, buruan sembunyi dibalik mobil pick up didepan ntuh''

Ino pun menuruti kata-kataku dan pergi bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil pick up didepanku. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil yang biasa menjual Koran di lampu merah menghampiri ino.

''Hayok kak, ada polisi loh. Nanti kakak ditangkap terus masuk penjara deh, haha'' Ucap anak kecil itu

Dan benar saja tak lama setelah anak kecil berkata seperti itu pada Ino, seorang polisi menghampiri kami. Aku melirik lampu yang masih berwarna merah selama beberapa detik kedepan.

' _shit'_ makiku pelan

''Selamat siang, saya mengingatkan kalau berkendara harus selalu pakai helm. Ada STNK nya?'' Tanya polisi yang _ehem_ ganteng _ehem_ itu pada Ino dengan suara yang menurutku seksi.

''a-ada pak'' Ucap Ino sambil merogoh dompetnya dan mengambil STNK didalamnya. Setelah menyerahkan STNK pada polisi ganteng itu, ino menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan 'gimana ini sak?'

''Ikut saya ke pos polisi'' Setelah mengatakan itu, polisi anteng itu berlalu meninggalkan kami sambil membawa STNK milik Ino.

Sembari berjalan menuju pos polisi, aku sempat mengobrol singkat dengan Ino

''Pig, polisinya ganteng ya. Bikin hati gue meleleh, apalagi suaranya tadi. Kayanya gue jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama deh'' Ucapku sambil membayangkan kembali suara seksi polisi ganteng tadi

''Dasar, udah di situasi kaya gini dan lo masih sempet mikir kaya begituan?''

Sesampainya di pos polisi, kami berdua langsung diinterogasi oleh polisi yang tadi menilang kami.

''Kalian tahu apa kesalahan kalian?''

''Tau. Karena teman saya gak pake helm pak'' Jawab Ino cepat

''Sekolah dimana?''

''SMA 1 Konoha''

''Hah? Badan kalian sekecil ini tapi sudah SMA? Kelas berapa?''

''WTF, emang kenapa kalo badan kita kecil? Gini-gini kita udah kelas 3 SMA kali'' emosiku memang akan membeludak dengan cepat bila disinggung mengenai ukuran badan. Oke, kuakui badanku memang kecil. Tapi kata orang-orang, badanku itu kecil tapi imut-imut kok.

''Oke, aku percaya kalau kalian sudah SMA. Jadi kau sudah punya SIM?'' Tanya polisi ganteng itu pada Ino

''Sudah'' Jawab Ino cepat sembari menyodorkan SIM miliknya pada polisi ganteng itu

''Baiklah, kali ini kalian bisa selamat. Tapi lain kali pakai helm jika berkendara. Ini STNK milikmu, kalian berdua boleh pergi'' Ucap polisi itu sambil menyelinapkan sebuah kertas kedalam STNK milik Ino

Ino pun kembali melajukan motornya menuju rumahku. Sesampainya dihalaman rumahku, aku kembali teringat dengan selembar kertas yang diselipkan polisi ganteng itu didalam STNK Ino.

''No, lo tadi liat gak waktu polisi ganteng tadi nyelipin kertas kedalam STNK lo?''Tanyaku penasaran

''Oh iya, gue juga penasaran. Kita buka ya''

Ino langsung mengambil kembali STNK miliknya dan membuka kertas yang terselip didalamnya. Sakura langsung memekik kegirangan begitu mengetahui isi kertas tersebut.

''kyaaa Ino-pig, cintaku terbalas'' Ino hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan sambil berkata dalam hati _'gue yang diinterogasi habis-habisan, eh malah dia yang dapat hasilnya. Sial'_

.

.

 _Berikan ini pada sahabat pinkmu_

 _08xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hubungi aku, Uchiha Sasuke_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Hoho, selesai juga fanfic gaje dan alur kemana-mana. Btw ff ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyataku dan temanku. Waktu itu temenku minta nganterin pulang, tapi dia ga pake helm. Jadinya kita ditilang deh sama polisi ganteng. Waktu itu polisinya juga sempat bilang ke aku sama temanku _'badan sekecil ini, masa udah sma?'_. Jlebb, sakit banget T_T #kokmalahcurhat?

Silakan yang mau berbaik hati review, favs, and follow :)


End file.
